Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{9})(8^{7})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{9})(8^{7}) = 8^{9+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{9})(8^{7})} = 8^{16}} $